A Broken Soul
by Evil Chibi Pegasus
Summary: A PegasusxKaiba yoai fic.


Ok this is my FIRST yaoi fanfic..it is a LEMON and it fetures Pegasus and Kaiba...I know it isn't any good but please don't be too harsh with your reviews! It doesn't really have a plot..it's basically just "bits"I'm not very good at describing "bits"..I'm sorry. yeah I know it doesn't make sense..I know it's a bad fic.!!!!!!!!! x.x It does seem awfullly weird to me that kaiba can know things even though he is souless..but i'm sorry.. i didn't want to just give him no personality at all! I had to do something! It just sounded good in my head. *flails about* This fic shouldn't be read my little kids..so if you are under 18 don't read it. I'm letting you know now! Also I don't own yugioh or it's chracters. ok on with the fic. DISCLAIMER:: THIS IS A TERRIBLE FIC DONT READ IT!!!!!!!!!!!! The all too familiar bittersweet taste of red wine fell swiftly over the soft pink lips of Duelist Kingdom owner and Duel Monster creator Maximillion Pegasus. He lowered his glass slowly and watched the moniters that surrounded the table in his privet room. Each one gave him a laugh,on one were the Duelists for the tournement, most intresting of all Yugi Mutou. "Ahh Yugi boy" he said to himself as he sipped his wine "Come to save your grandfather only to loose both your grandfather and your Millenium Puzzle" He finished with a hearty laugh. Pegasus ran a free hand through his long silver hairand foucused his reddish eye on the next moniter,the dungeons.Pegasus snickered rather loudly as he took another drink of his wine and set the galss down on the table. He moved his hand over the table and amidst a stack of comic books he picked up a single card and held it up to the moniter to compare it to the captive. "And Mokuba Kaiba,younger brother to Seto Kaiba,whose soul is already under my possesion,is no longer a problem to my taking control of Kaiba Corp."He said as he set the card back down and picker up his wine glass and finished it's contents. "Ahh Seto Kaiba" he thought to himself as he leaned back in his chair relaxing a bit."The only thing that was keeping me from taking over Kaiba Corp is now a souless slave" he thought as a smirk crossed his face. "I wonder how he is holding up?.." he pondered aloud. Pegasus pressed the button to a nearby intercom. "Kaiba boy, bring me some more wine" he ordered smoothly before resting his elbows on the table,awaiting his sevent. Seto Kaiba soon came forth carrying a deccanter of fine red wine. Kaiba whose hair was usually well groomed was now messy and looked to be "all over the place"and he no longer doned his black trench coat and normal clothes,no Pegasus has the young Kaiba in a french maid's outfit. Seto had an almost hypnotized look on his face. Pegasus grinned as Kaiba filled his glass and placed the decanter on the table. "How are you feeling today Kaiba boy?" Pegasus said with a smirk as he picked up his glass and took a rather lengthy drink. "How am I supposed to feel?" Kaiba answerd quietly as he stood next to Pegasus chair. Pegasus began to laugh as he sat his glass back down.  
  
"No free will eh?" he said with a laugh "hehehe total obidence since you have lost your soul.?" he said as he took another drink of his wine.Kaiba remained expressionless and turned to leave. "Did I say you could go? I'm not through with you..get over here." Pegasus said silkily as he set his galss back down. Kaiba turned and walked back to Pegasus and stood beside him. "I think you need a lesson in humility" Pegasus said as he ran a hand up Kaiba's bare thigh and underneath the french maid skirt. Kaiba gasped and tried to move away but Pegasus grabbed him by the waist with both hands and held him in place. "On your knees Kaiba" Pegasus commanded and Kaiba obeyed and knelt before Pegasus."Now get my cock in your mouth" he said smirking. The only feelings Kaiba knew were shame,humiliation,and embarassment. Kaiba felt his face go red as he reahed up to unfasten the top of Pegasus' pants. He had never serviced a man before, truth to tell he didn't have any sexual experience. He blushed furiously as Pegasus' cock sprang forht from it's cloth prison,wet and dripping with pre-cum. "Well what are you waiting for?" Pegasus said looking down at Kaiba. Kaiba slowly edged himself foward and grabbed the hard member. Still blushing he licked the head tasting the tart flavor of the precum. He gave a helpless glance up at Pegasus who was smirking down at him. He reluctently took the cock into his mouth. Pegasus gave a a soft moan, surprised Kaiba could take his whole length in with such ease. He ran his hand through the Kaiba's hair holding him in place, occasionally forcing Kaiba all the way down burying his nose in his pubic hair. Kaiba bobbed his head back and forth agasint Pegasus' hand, starting to enjoy the feeling of the hardness in his mouth. He picked up speed as he ran his tounge along the hard shaft. Pegasus shuddered hard as Kaiba's mouth created wickedly delicious sensations along his hardness. He started bucking his hips forward against Kaiba's mouth as his control sowly eroded. Kaiba started to move his head faster as he felt himself becoming hard. Pegasus cried out as the pleasure increased, carrying him higher and higher Kaiba's expert movements bring him to the brink and then past it as he moaned loudly, his seed spilling into Kaiba's mouth white hot jets of it seering his mouth and tounge. Kaiba moaned as he felt Pegasus come in his mouth the tart fluid covering his tounge. He swallowed it and started to lick him clean. He pulled back and looked up at Pegasus. "Did I-I mean- was it..: Kaiba stuttered. "Excellent Kaiba boy" Pegasus purred. Kaiba got off his knees and turned to leave again. "Did I say I was through yet?" said Pegasus as he bekoned him back. "I only assumed" Kaiba said looking at the floor. Pegasus smiled. "Lift your skirt for me" he ordered. Kaiba did not refuse, he slowly lifted the ruffled french maid skirt to reaveal his own hard cock the tip alrady moist. "I suppose I should do something about that" Pegasus said pointing to the boy's length. Pegasus leaned a hand over started to fondle him as he felt his own manhood swell again. Kaiba gasped but did not resist his caresses. Pegasus leaned back "Sit on my cock" he ordered yet again as Kiaba obediently stradeled him and cried out as he felt the pain of Pegasus' cock entering his ass. Pegasu sgrabbed him tight and ran a hand up Kaiba's skirt. He cried out as his cick went into Kaiba's virgin whole, the tightness felt like heaven. Kaiba out his hands on Pegasus' shouders to support himself better. "Now ride me" Pegasus said in breathy grunts. Through the pain of the intrusion Kaiba began to ride him trying to adjust himself. Pegasus leanes his head back and moaned. "Harder" he commanded and almost instantly Kaiba moved faster and harder on him causeing him to loose the length deep within himself. Pegasus moved his right hand to Kaiba's cock and began to move his hand back and forth at a medium pace. Kaiba began to cry out as he rode Pegasus hard. "That's it Kaiba boy...don't hold back." Pegasus said as he jacked him off faster. Kaiba moaned as he came in his partners hand. "Mmm yes Kaiba" Pegasus said as he continued to fondle him. Kaiba grabbed ahold of Pegasus shoulders and rode him as hard as he could. Pegasus gave a sharp cry of pleasure as he felt himself come inside the boy. Kaiba moaned and closed his eyes as he leaned his head back. Pegasus smirked and as Kaiba finally opened his eyes. He pulled himself off of Pegasus and sat on his lap. He buried his head into Pegasus soft silver hair and snuggled him. Pegasus put an arm around him and held him close, a huge smirk on his face. 


End file.
